Break Up? Or Make Up?
by Fumi612
Summary: Oh no. What happened? why did Ikuto break up with Amu? What will make Ikuto change his mind? Does he love Amu anymore?   Hope You'll enjoy it! Longest Story, R&R ;P


_A short story for AMUTO_

_Age_

_Amu, Tada(gay)se – 18_

_Ikuto- 19_

_Hope you like it _

_Amu's POV_

Why,…WHY? Why did Ikuto have to break-up with me? We love each other so much, did I do something to make him break up with me?

Or did he love someone else?

I broke down crying again.

_Normal POV_

Just a few minutes after…

"Heyy...Babee, You look HOTT. Wanna join Me?" A drunken man slurred while his hand trailed around Amu's Body. (I don't really want to write rape, but it's random)

_Amu's POV_

Oh, no. A Pervert, not to mention a Drunken Pervert. Wait, he has platinum blonde hair and ruby red eyes. (Ewww…Tadagay...) It's Tadase. No! He's going to rape me! "Ahh…! Help me, Ikuto. Help me…" as I trailed off when Tadase slammed his (disgusting) lips on me. 'Ikuto, Help' I thought desperately.

**Meanwhile on the other side of the street…**

_Ikuto's POV_

Did I just hear Amu, screaming my name? Nah, probably my imagination… "Ikuto, Help…" Wait it's not my imagination. But we broke up, why would she scream my name? She should be with Kiddy King. Why? Here's what happened…

**Flashback**

"Ring…Ring" " Ahh… it's my phone. Hello, Yes, I'll be there right now." Amu said. She turned to me and said "Ikuto, I need to leave, it's important." Then she ran away from my embrace. I decided to follow her. Thanks to my cat reflexes I wasn't caught. Phew. I hid on a tree, where I can see Amu the best. She arrived, and I saw Kiddy King's Blonde head, hugging Amu from the back. She even turned around and smiled at him.

**End Flashback**

She FREAKING SMILED at him-KIDDY KING!

Enough reminding me of the horrible past, I jumped to where Amu's voice came from.

And saw…

_End POV_

_Amu's POV_

Ikuto! He heard me! I'm saved. Uhh, oh…Tadase, you are going down. Ikuto has Blue fire in his eyes. I love Ikuto so much… but he broke up with me..

**Flashback**

Ikuto stared at me, straight into my golden orbs. Then he said seriously, no playful tint in his eyes "Amu, I think we should break up." "Why? Don't you love me anymore?" I sobbed out. "I love you too much, that's why I need to let go of you. Hope you're happy with Kidd-I mean Tadase." Then he turned around and left.

**End Flashback**

_End POV_

_Ikuto's POV_

That Kiddy King, How dare he try to rape _**MY **_Amu. Oh… he's going down...

I kicked him where the sun doesn't shine and he fainted from that, what a weakling. I looked back to Amu, and saw that she's trembling both from fear and the freezing weather, I quickly took off my jacket and covered her.

I carried her to my house bridal style.

Time Skip – Ikuto's House

I stared at Amu, she seems to have calmed down a bit, and fell asleep in my arms. I wonder if she'll want me back…what the? I'm the Tsukiyomi Ikuto, I do not sound so desperate over a girl I really love, and she's very cute- wait, I never call a girl cute. But she's so darn cute sleeping in my arms trembling slightly and sleeping soundly, geezes, I sound like a desperate lovesick gay.

But I am very sure I am not gay…I'm getting off topic. So Amu's sleeping soundly mumbling something. Wait, let me get closer to listen clearly… "Ikuto…Don't…L-leave…I..l-love..you" she even has tear in her eye. Aww, she's even thinking about me when she's asleep. Wait, she's stirring…

_End POV_

_Amu's POV_

I had the worst dream ever, or nightmare…I saw Tadase Raping me, it must be a dream, although it does really seem like it's real…but of course not, Tadase is a Prince Charming, not a freaking drunk Rapist.

Now let me think, where am I? I opened my eyes a little and saw blue, this place looks awfully familiar, and I can smell a man's cologne, chocolate I think…-wait man's cologne, chocolate…and blue room,it's not him right?

It's not the Tsukiyomi Ikuto…right?

_End POV_

_Ikuto's POV_

Ahh…she seems to be awakening (sound likes some old guy) She's trying to peek, I see. She sat up, and missed a hot guy sitting next to her-Me, there's no other guy hotter than me in the whole universe.

Her eyes widened a bit and freaked out. I don't know what and what got into me, but I reached out and pulled (more like grabbed) her to a warm embrace. Ahh…sweet scent of strawberries mixed with cream and vanilla not to mention my scent, Chocolate. We make a good match.

She turned around and stared at me, I looked at her in wonder, and to my horror, she started crying and trying to get away from me. It really pains me to see her like that and trying to get away from me, does she really not like me anymore?

_End POV_

_Amu's POV_

It's really Ikuto. Doesn't he hate me now? Why is he hugging me like a lost teddy bear? It's so sad, that he broke up with me and now he's like trying to get me back. I still don't get why he broke up with me, we've been dating for 2 and a half year already, and he suddenly comes and breaks up with me. I guess it's the best time now to ask him why he broke up.

_End POV_

_Ikuto's POV_

Amu stared up at me and took a deep breathe and said, "Did you ever love me?"

I was shocked at her question but I calmly replied, "Yes, I did, do and will. I'll love you though life and death in the past present and future." Amu smiled sadly and said, " Then why did you break up with me?" I was again shocked by her question, "Because I saw you with Kiddy King, he was hugging you and you were smiling at him. And because, sometimes when you love someone, you have to let it go." I sighed after answering the question.

_End POV_

_Amu's POV_

I was shocked by his answer, I was never with Tadase-kun and he never hugged me. I guess you met my cousin-Shiro. I had to meet him at the park because he got lost and he needs help, he has a girlfriend already, are you jealous? And by the way, why am I here in your house anyways. Did you kidnap me and rape me?" I joked, but I do feel a bit different, like I've been violated.

_End POV_

_Ikuto's POV_

Her cousin? Shoot me, I messed up big time, and Rape? Not me, but Kiddy King. "Oh…it's your cousin. Sorry, I thought you were cheating on me with kiddy king, that's why I broke up with you, and no I didn't rape you. But I managed to save you from being raped." She looked at me and said, "You should ask me before breaking up with m- wait, saved me from being raped? What do you mean? Don't joke around with these matters!"

_End POV_

_Amu's POV_

Being raped huh? Yea, right. But isn't it a coincidence? I had a nightmare about me being raped by Tadase. Please don't tell me it's true...

Ikuto looked at me with wide eye, and said, " Kiddy King almost raped you, I heard you screaming for help and came to rescue-." Before he finished his sentence, I broke down crying again. I grabbed Ikuto's shirt and buried my face with it (actually, Ikuto pulled me into a warm embrace then I grabbed his shirt)

_End POV_

_Ikuto's POV_

Seeing Amu in this condition really breaks my heart, I pulled her into a warm embrace and she cried in my chest, "it's okay." I whispered to her ear, to see that she's calmed down a bit, I tilted her chin up, so she would be facing me. And gave her a chaste kiss on her lips and kissed away the tears that came out. I asked her, are you better now? She nodded weakly and rest her head on my chest. And she slowly fell asleep.

Time skip 3 weeks later

She seems to have recovered, she's starting to communicate with opposite sex again. Except me, of course. I'm going to ask her out again later today, hope she'll accept me, the desperate lovesick gay guy of me is coming out again. Oh, there she is, I promised her I'll take her to the amusement park today.

We rode on different kiddy rides and roller coaster, my personal favorite is the haunted house, it's not every day you get a hot, cute girl clinging on you right? I think her favorite is the tea-cup ride, she keeps on laughing at me, because I don't fit in. An now, it's nearly time for the firework and we are on the ferris wheel, I'm ready to ask her to be my girlfriend again. "Ahem.." What a great start Ikuto…again. "Amu, I love you too much to let you go, so will you be my girlfriend?" She smiled and nodded, as I look out a box, and I took out a necklace with a navy blue cat hugging a pink strawberry, and put it on her. I kissed her irresistible lips as the fire works went on.

Time Skip 5 years later.

Amu and I are happily married, with twins- Mimi and Shita. Mimi has Blue hair and blue eyes and Shita has purple (Blue+Pink= Purple) hair and golden eyes.

Mimi- like a cat, a lazy cat, smirks, plans evil stuff and has cat reflexes.

Shita-hard working, like a cat, smiles and thinks ways to help others.

Longest Fanfic ever hope you liked it.

Sorry if it's a bit rushed.

Shita-Chan like it? You have purple hair, at least it's not pink. Muahahaha. I look and act like Ikuto.


End file.
